marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel Rand (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = Unnamed daughter | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1 | Weight = 150 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = Martial arts training | Origin = Human martial artist capable of focusing his chi into his fist. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley | First = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 ½ | First2 = | Quotation = The person I feel really bad about hitting is the Danny Rand guy. The guy with the glowing hand--because like me he was just trying to do something worthwhile--something helpful. | Speaker = Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 ½ | HistoryText = Danny Rand trained in martial arts for many years, eventually learning a rare discipline which allowed him to focus his life energy, or chi, in his hand, rendering it hard as iron. At some point he befriended Shang-Chi, possibly in the school of Master Kee. Inspired by the example of individuals like Spider-Man, Danny considered dedicating himself to crime fighting, or community service as he called it; thus, when he saw a street altercation involving a large man grabbing a smaller man by the head and threatening violence, he intervened. When the larger man refused to let his victim go, Danny knocked him down with a kick to the head; when his opponent rose to attack, Danny began to focus his "iron fist", only to be sent flying by and unexpected blow from Spider-Man, who happened by and assumed Danny was the villain of the piece. This poor start did not deter Danny's community spirit, but a later incident where he used his "iron fist" on a man saw him sentenced to six months in Ryker's Island. Released on parole after four, he sought out his old friend Shang-Chi; however, when Shang-Chi was attacked by the arrival of the Dragons, a local gang, the ambitious crime lord Hammerhead and his Enforcers, Danny was drawn into the gang war between Hammerhead and the Kingpin, and encountered Spider-Man again, this time as an ally. Later, he reappeared along with Shang-Chi, Moon Knight, Spider-Man, and Daredevil as a member of Daredevil's team to take down the Kingpin. Daniel ended up betraying the team to Kingpin. Daredevil found out the deception and demanded answers from Daniel. He found out that Kingpin had Daniel's daughter, and Daniel chose his daughter's life over the team. He did distract Kingpin long enough for Daredevil to reach his daughter. Daniel was last seen walking with his daughter. | Powers = *'Iron Fist Punch:' Danny is able to focus his spiritual energy into an impervious fist of iron. | Abilities = Rand is an expert martial artist. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Дэниел Ренд (1610) Category:Rand Family Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Iron Fist Category:Martial Arts